


Lost Bonds

by moonflower_writing



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive!parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gratuitous German, Honorifics, Kirigaya Minetaka, Last Name First
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflower_writing/pseuds/moonflower_writing
Summary: Kazuto has an argument with his adoptive parents after he accidentally says the word "Achtung", which is a code word that Kazuto's birth mother gave to Kazuto's aunt and uncle-in-law (his adoptive parents) before she and Kazuto's birth father disappeared.This is a first draft. I am open to concrit. Please leave a comment or message with constructive criticism (concrit). You can also message me on Tumblr @moonflower-writing to leave concrit.Don't Like, Don't Read





	1. Chapter 1

     It had been five years, and Kazuto still couldn't get that damn word out of his head. Achtung. A quick search of the internet had revealed that the word meant "Attention" in German, but the internet had no answers to what its significance could be. There were no connections between Kayaba and the word - not even on the Deep Web, so why? Why did it seem so important? What was Kazuto missing? There had to be something. Why else would the word haunt Kazuto's dreams?

     Kazuto was having a special dinner with his family since it was his mother's day off and his father was home for once, but his mind was wandering. Consumed by yet another dream of the word "Achtung" that occurred the night before, he whispered the word to himself without realizing. Once he felt the stares of his mother and father, though, he realized he had said "Achtung" aloud.

     "How? How do you know that word?" Kazuto's mother demanded. Her eyes were wide, and her breathing was quickening by the second. That's when Kazuto remembered Kayaba's words from five years before.

     "Before I go, ask your aunt about the word 'Achtung'. It may lead you to some answers," Kayaba had said. His _aunt_ \- not his mother. How the hell did Kayaba know that Kazuto was adopted by his aunt? What answers was Kayaba talking about? Kazuto was getting the feeling that some large plot was going on.

     "Kayaba-san... told me. How do you- How do you know Kayaba-san?" Kazuto asked his mother. Kazuto's mother looked away.

     "That's not important. What is important is that you _never_ say that word again," she told him.

     "Midori... we should tell him the truth," Kazuto's father, Minetaka, told his wife. Midori shook her head.

     "Okay, will someone fill me in?" Kazuto exclaimed. His sister, Suguha, who was sitting quietly next to him, dropped her fork as she jumped when she heard Kazuto shout. She shot him a look.

     "What are you hiding from me?" Kazuto ground out through gritted teeth. He had always known that his parents were hiding something from him - something about his birth parents, and he knew that look on his mother's face all too well. It was the look she always got whenever Kazuto mentioned his birth parents. It was the look she always got whenever she was reminded that she wasn't Kazuto's mother in every aspect. Whatever Achtung was, it had to do with Kazuto's birth parents, and he was going to make them tell this time.

     Tears were dripping down Kazuto's face, but he made no move to wipe them away. He was fed up with not knowing anything about his birth family - about where he came from, and he didn't care who knew. He didn't care that his mother hated talking about her older sister - Kazuto's birth mother, anymore. He didn't care that his parents hated to be reminded that they would never be Kazuto's only parents. Kazuto didn't care if they knew that he actually thought of his birth parents as parents too. He didn't care, didn't care, didn't care how his parents felt about this anymore. All he knew was that he needed answers for once.

     "Kazuto-kun, it's going to be alright. You don't have to get so upset," his father told him. Kazuto felt like he was going to snap.

     "'I don't have to get so upset'? Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to know nothing at all about where you came from - to know _nothing_ about your own birth parents just because your adoptive parents don't like being reminded that you're adopted? Whether you like it or not, my birth parents are a part of who I am too. You _have no right to keep that from me_ , but you dodge all my questions; you avoid all the conversations; _you keep my birth parents from me_. You have no right!" Kazuto yelled. He was beyond upset at that point, and there was no calming him down.

     "We have no right, Kazuto-kun? Do you even know what we're doing? We're trying to protect you! We didn't want you to get hurt! And, I'm sure as hell glad we did try to protect you. How in the world were we supposed to tell you? 'Oh, by the way, your parents were into some shady shit, and they were a part of the SAO Project'. Is that what you wanted us to say?" Kazuto's mother yelled. Kazuto was shocked.

     "What did you just say?" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuto is stunned by his parents revelation, and Suguha butts into Kazuto's argument with their parents.

     “We have no right, Kazuto-kun? Do you even know what we’re doing? We’re trying to protect you! We didn’t want you to get hurt! And, I’m sure as hell glad we did try to protect you. How in the world were we supposed to tell you? ‘Oh, by the way, your parents were into some shady shit, and they were a part of the SAO Project’. Is that what you wanted us to say?” Kazuto’s mother yelled. Kazuto was shocked.  
     “What did you just say?” he said.  
     Kazuto was beyond stunned. His parents were what? There was no way – no way they could’ve been a part of SAO. The SAO Project had started only 14 years before – 3 years after his birth parents had died. Or, had these parents lied to him again? Had his birth parents not died in a car crash when he was a year old? Were his birth parents still alive? Kazuto opened his mouth to ask, but Suguha started to yell before he had a chance to speak.  
     “What the hell? Oniichan’s birth parents were involved in what? Why would you let him be a beta-tester for SAO if you knew all this? What is wrong with you?” Suguha screamed at her parents.  
     “Suguha-chan,” Midori hissed at her daughter, “This isn’t a conversation you should be a part of.”  
     “This is a conversation I should be a part of! If Oniichan’s so shocked he can’t speak, I need to stick up for him! You always told me that we need to help each other out, and that doesn’t go away just because we’re talking about Oniichan’s birth parents,” Suguha told her mother harshly. Midori shook her head.  
     “Kazuto-kun, do you want Sugu-chan to be a part of this conversation or leave it?” Minetaka asked his adoptive son. Kazuto didn’t respond for an entire minute.  
     “Sugu needs to leave. I just- I can’t cope with this with her here,” Kazuto admitted. He felt guilty, and it was obvious to everyone around him. Suguha’s face started to redden in what seemed to be anger.  
     “Oniichan, we need to stick up for each other! You can’t just start pushing me away! I just got you back! I’m not going to let you start ignoring me again!” Suguha yelled. Then, she seemed to have a realization as Kazuto looked at her with sad eyes. Suguha’s face went from red to pink, then back to normal. Her steely gaze softened. She seemed to regret yelling at Kazuto.  
     “Fine. I’ll leave, but I need you to talk to me. I need you to trust me,” Suguha pleaded. She turned and walked out of the room, leaving her plate of half-eaten food on the table. Kazuto turned back to his parents.  
      “Now, you’re going to tell me everything, and you’re not going to leave out a single detail,” Kazuto demanded.


End file.
